


Dance the Night Away

by Constellatius



Series: Take You Down to Paradise [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Butt Plugs, Cockwarmer!dean, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is miserable, Dean does his best the cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Night Away

It is a year since Castiel fell today. Ironically, it is also be an angel day.

The said angel is currently asleep in bed cuddling Dean’s pillow. Cas has been grumpy and withdrawn all week. He has spent the majority of his time hiding away in the library with ancient books and coffee. He refused Deans offer to shower together, to get soapy and get dirty all over again. Dean promised him cuddles even with Sam in the room (admittedly it was a selfish promise, Dean is somewhat of a cuddleslut) Cas had even refused the offer to go grocery shopping, he loves the store and is currently halfway through his list to try every cereal, this week it was supposed to be apple jacks.

He had avoided talking to anyone and most nights Dean found him slumped over a book, face buried in the crook of his arm and little snores echoing through the air. He had decided to do something about this.

His plan may not be masterful but it is heartfelt. Dean started by sliding a plug into his sloppy and fucked out hole; he carefully slipped off Cas’s soft cock, still resting inside him from last night. He kissed he lover on the nose as he fussed, slipping a pillow into his arms, he heads out of their room. Secondly, he starts by making Castiel breakfast. Blueberry pancakes and strawberries on the side. A cup of nearly black coffee and a bowl of Apple Jacks. 

He placed the tray on their bedside table, he smiles at the photo of him and Cas, Sam had taken it when they had travelled to help Garths cousin with a hunt. They had flown across the world, taken to France. A ghost was causing people, mostly little girls to commit murder. Cas had held his hand as they flew, soothing him as the plane took off, using what little angel mojo he had left he allowed Dean to sleep, keeping watch the whole time, stroking his hair and whispering words of protection. He slept in his lap, Castiel inside of him. He was glad Garths cousin had a private plane, Dean found it best not to ask how she acquired one.  

After the hunt they had toured Paris. Sam had taken a picture of them Deans arms looped around Cas's neck, lips smushed into his cheek. Dean had freckles covering his cheeks and sunburn on his nose. Cas wears his mamas ring on his finger.

He wakes Cas with a kiss, cold hands sneaking over his tanned skin. He grumbles, turning to face Dean, he pulls him into bed, snuggling into his chest and sleepily mouthing into his shirt.

Cas finally wakes up as Dean wafts the smell of pancakes towards him. Like a cartoon fox he wiggles his bum reaching over for the food. Dean clicks his tongue. Cas grumbles opening his eyes he grabs the food, shovelling it into his mouth. He has picked up some awful habits off Dean. Sam chastises them whenever they go out to eat, he looks like an embarrassed parent ashamed of his kids.

After breakfast Dean drags Cas out of bed, he shoves him towards the shower, he watches him shower. He avoids the temptation to jump in with Cas, bend over for him and show him just how much he loves him. He grinds down on the plug, it hits his prostate, he swallows down a moan. That is not part of his plan right now, Dean has a schedule and getting in the shower with his beautiful lover will only end in them rolling around in the sheets all day. His mind wonders to last week: Castiel has a sexual peak every couple of months; he says it is body going through a puberty of sorts, Dean calls it a heat. Cas is insatiable in those few days, Dean always aches in the most delicious ways. Cas had used him last week, they started in the kitchen, Cas jumping as he cooked breakfast in only panties, Cas had crept up behind him, slipped his hand down his panties and jerked him off. Come had splattered all over the satin, Cas had then dropped to his knees, spinning Dean round and lapping at the mess. He had lapped at Dean till his cock was hard and straining in his panties. He had picked Dean up, carrying him to their room he stripped him of his wet panties, he had spread Dean’s legs before he…Dean shakes his head. Snapping himself out of his memories he hands Cas a towel, the ex-angel has an eyebrow raised and his eyes trained to Deans crotch.

Dean shakes his head as he throws a towel over Cas’s head. He can’t help but laugh at the face of his blue bird as he pulls away the towel. His hair sticks out at all angles and he pouts at Dean. He leans forward to kiss away the look of disgust from Castiel’s face.

\--------------------------------------------------

The Museum is Cas’s favourite place. It is a small museum, a few dinosaur bones, a room of memorabilia from the World Wars. An exhibit on the Ice Age, small children always litter the hallways, on more than one occasion he has heard one ask about Sid.

After Cas had first fallen Dean had found him here on more than one occasion. He is on first name basis with the elderly lady who runs the place. Dean has become good friends with her husband, Jacob, he reminds him of a younger Dean, he is cheeky and a bit of a prankster. He sees how Adeline looks at her husband as he teaches Dean card games from the war. It is the same look he sees on Cas’s face when Dean does something utterly ridiculous.

Dean waves at her as she directs a small child to the ice age exhibit. He and Adeline have been planning Cas’s surprise for months.

Dean had discovered the empty room a few months back when he was helping Jacob to move in a new exhibit.

The room is huge. Wings are carved into the marble pillars. Blues of every shade decorate the walls. A projector sits abandoned at the far end of the room.

Dean had snuck away two days ago to set this up. With the help of Adeline and Jacob he had cleaned the room completely. Decorating the room with candles he had made the place a sanctuary for them. He had found an old reel in the bunker, hidden in the depths of the rec room. The reel plays men of letters and their partners dancing to unheard music. The men smile at the camera. They are happy. Dean wishes he could have seen them in action, could have known them, his heartaches for his missing family.

The room looks beautiful. Each candle casts a shadow across the sea of blue. Cas looks beautiful as he is bathed in shadows. The light hits him in such away so it looks like he has a halo. The first few cords of an old Jazz record strike out across the room.

He grabs Castiel by the waist; he places his lovers hand on his hip the other resting over his shoulder. He teaches Cas the two step. They dance more extravagantly, Cas dips Dean as he laughs, the angel smiles at him, fingers tap the back of his neck in time to the steps.

As the music slows down Cas slips both his arms around Dean’s waist as Dean’s go round his neck. They sway together to as Nat King Cole croons across the room. Dean sings softly to Cas as he holds him close. He sees Jacob wink at him from the side lines, Adeline in his arms as he sways with her.  Dean feels Cas’s heartbeat in time with his, his hands cradle Cas’s head, he nuzzles into Cas. His lips buried in his hair, he breathes in his lover.

After the record finishes Dean takes Cas for a coffee at his favourite little café. It overlooks the pond in the park. Their seats are hidden view; Dean holds Cas hand over the table. He sweeps his thumb over Cas’s tanned skin as the angel spills his worries to his lover. He listens. And when Cas finishes he smiles at Dean, he rubs his thumb over the silver ring sat on Cas’s finger. He lifts his hand up to kiss him. Cas’s eyes glow with unshed tears. He sniffles and calls Dean his beloved.

The sky darkens and Dean drives. He drives Cas to the place they first kissed. A small field surrounded by trees. He carefully sets out a picnic. Tuna sandwiches and cherry pie with a six pack of beer, Cas's favourite, imported from Germany.

Cas smiles at him around a mouthful of bread and tuna, he drops a kernel of sweet corn as he rests against Dean, Dean happily swings his arms over Cas’s shoulders, he pulls him closer, Cas’s head rests in the crook of his neck. They watch the stars, Dean points out the constellations to his lover as Cas slowly strokes over his thigh, pie forgotten on the basket. Dean points to the seven sisters. He tells Cas the story his mama used to tell him about the separated family and how they returned to each other with the helping hand of a gentle tree. Cas snuggles into his side as he narrates history.

He feels cold lips touch his neck, Cas’s hand wonders further up his thigh, he strokes over his crotch, fingers dancing over the zipper. Dean shivers as Cas gently lays him down. He taps Dean’s hips, sliding his jeans over his growing erection. He moans as Cas slips in between his legs, cock rubbing against Cas’s full belly.

The angel leans down to capture his lips in a breath-taking kiss, he keeps it chaste and teasing. He pecks every inch of Dean’s cupid bow lips. He flicks his tongue across the small scar Dean gained in a bar fight. With one arm he holds himself up, with the other he explores Dean’s body, he unbuttons Dean’s shirt, as it slides over his chest he shivers with the cool breeze. Cas gazes loving into Deans half lidded eyes. Their lips glide together in perfect harmony. 

Cas tickles over Dean’s ribs, he mouths the number against his lips, tongue sweeping over his. Dean’s hips stutter as Cas’s soft fingertips lovingly sweep over the podge which sits at his waist due to too many home cooked meals and nesting. Cas leans down to kiss over his shoulders. His lips suck a raspberry bruise into his collarbone. Dean gasps as Cas laps at his nipple, he brings the perky nub to full hardness, he laps around the dark skin, kissing the freckles dusting over it. Cas’s hand pushes Deans right leg up to an angle, he is completely naked, exposed for the world to see. Castiel looks at him like he is a work of art.

Cas’s cool finger tips trip over his thigh, he dances over the crease of connecting skin. His lips are kissing promises over his tattoo. Cas slips over the curve of his cheek, he reaches under Dean. Fingers hitting the plug. He groans as Cas’s hip rut forward, knocking into Dean’s. Cas slides the plug out, he kisses away Dean’s hiss at the emptiness.

Cas goes to slide a finger into him, Dean knocks his hand away, he grasps at Cas’s cock.

‘Dean, are you sure. I don’t want to hurt you beloved.’

‘Please Cas, I need you.’ Cas nods, he captures Dean’s lips once again. He catches Dean’s bottom lip in between his perfectly soft lips. He slides into Dean kissing away the catch of his breath.

Dean’s hands tightly bit into Cas’s hips. He nods against Cas’s neck, he rocks into Dean with steady thrusts. His legs wrap around Cas’s waist. The angel sighs against his skin. Dean for once doesn’t swallow back the gasps and whimpers which fall from his lips. Cas greedily captures the noises.

Dean knows he is close, he feels his legs quiver around Cas. He struggles to catch his breath, he hears only Cas’s sighs in his ear, the angel whispers to him, nonsense yet Dean feels like he knows it all. His chest hurts, and Cas’s eyes glow blue as he knocks his nose against Dean’s.

Dean comes with a sob, a tear rolls down his cheek as Cas buries his neck into his neck. He feels the angel come inside him; he climaxes with a cry of Dean’s name. He strokes over Cas’s own tattoo as his shakes through his release. Cas struggles to keep his weight off Dean, he collapses as Dean kisses the shell of his ear and whispers that it is okay, that he has him. Dean takes his weight, come sticky and wet in between their bellies. 

Dean lets his tear run into Cas’s hair, the angel is snuffling into his neck, he feels wetness hit his skin. He stretches over to the basket. He pulls out another blanket, and doing the best he can, he covers both of their exhausted bodies. Dean cradles Cas, his hands sleepily soothing his sobs.

An hour later, he moves them to the backseat of the Impala, safe in her protective hold and with Cas inside him he falls asleep under the night sky.


End file.
